Languages (Thetan)
Auld Droch: Auld Droch is a dead language. It was the original language of the droch. It evolved into the Droch language following the Droch’s adoption of Sarphil as their god. Auld Thetan: Auld Thetan is a dead language. It evolved from Divinity and came to prominence concurrent with the establishment of the Empire of Thetan. The language was used as a common language for all the disparate races of the empire. Auld Thetan serves as the root of many of the languages spoken across the world of Thetan today; however, only sages, historians, and the like are typically versed in the Auld Thetan tongue. Baron’s Common (Aern): Aern evolved from the Tarsal language and uses the Tarsal alphabet. When the Kingdom of Aern dissolved into a patchwork of baronies, which then formed the Barons’ Commonwealth, the language was renamed to Baron’s Common. It was the official tongue of the Barons’ Commonwealth prior to the War of Man. The language has declined in use since the Barons’ Commonwealth was absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia and converted into the Duchies of Cadmen and Chatham. However, many people throughout the Duchies of Cadmen and Chatham still speak Baron’s Common as their first language. Baron’s Common is also spoken in some portions of the Shining Coast and Wilder Marches. Brus: Brus is a dying language. It evolved from Auld Thetan. It was the language of the Brus ethnic group of humans. It was most prevalent along the Borderlands of the Desert of Regret and the northeastern portion of the continent. Brus-Ransis: Brus-Ransis evolved from the Brus language and uses the Brus alphabet. It was the native tongue of most of the Northern Warlands prior to the War of Man. The language has declined in use since the Northern Warlands were absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia and converted into the Duchy of Ramsden. Many people throughout the Duchy of Ramsden still speak Brus-Ransis as their first language. Brus-Ransis is also spoken in some portions of the Western Marches and Arden’Brus. Canyd: Canyd is a dead language. It dates back to the existence of the canyd people – the ancestors of modern day canyns and vulpyns. The language does not have an alphabet per se. Rather, it uses a system of pictographs depicting celestial bodies to relate basic information. Canyd serves as the root for both Canyn and Vulpyn. Canyn: Canyn is the language of Canyns. It is derived from Canyd, though it uses an alphabet based heavily on Auld Thetan. Caru: Caru is a dying language. It evolved from Auld Thetan. It was the language of the Caru ethnic group of humans. It was most prevalent in the western portions of the continent. Caru-Dillon: Caru-Dillon evolved from the Caru language and uses the Caru alphabet. It was the official language and native tongue of the Kingdom of Dillon prior to the War of Man. The language has declined in use since the Kingdom of Dillon was absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia and converted into the Duchy of Bragdon. Many many people throughout the Duchy of Bragdon still speak Caru-Dillon as their first language. Celestial: Celestial is the language of good outsiders. Cobal: Cobal is the language of the erthen Clan Cobalos. It is a secret language and has no written form. It was developed within the past century, when tensions between Clan Cobalos and the other erthen clans grew significantly. The language is primitive and is only used to communicate simple thoughts. Divinity: Divinity is a dead language. It is the oldest known language of the Goblinoid and Terrian races. The original manuscripts for the Divine Nonet are said to have been written in Divinity, though only a few extremely damaged documents from the Divine Nonet exist to support this theory. The language gained its name from having come from the time period of the Ascendance of the Nine Powers. Draconic: Draconic is the language of Sarphil and his minions. The language is also known as Sarphilian. Droch: Droch is the language of droch. It has been significantly modified over time and no longer reflects its original form (which is known as Auld Droch). It is based heavily on draconic (speakers of the two languages can communicate, albeit with some difficulty). The language emerged when the droch betrayed the Empire of Thetan and began to worship Sarphil as a god. The Droch alphabet is also based on Draconic rather than the original Droch alphabet. Fiendish: Fiendish is the language of evil outsiders. Goblin: Goblin is the language of goblinoids. Although the language was originally derived from Auld Thetan, the goblin tongue has evolved to such a degree that a relationship between the two languages is now difficult to identify. The goblin tongue has many dialects, as determined primarily by the location of the horde. Some dialects are so distinct that goblinoid hordes have difficulty communicating. Golden Common: Golden Common evolved from Brus, with influences from Tarsal, goblin, and Grull-Drr. It uses the Brus alphabet. Golden Common is the official language of the Golden Isles (to include the dominions of Arden’Brus and Shining Coast). Due to the economic influence of the Golden Isles, Golden Common is also known by many educated, affluent merchants throughout the world. Grull-Drr: Grull-Drr is the language of erthen. It evolved from Grulld and came to prominence during the Exodus. Grull-Drr is spoken by all erthen of the Endless Spines. Grulld: Grulld is a dead language. It was the original language of erthen. It was closely related to Divinity, though it is unclear which of the two languages developed first. According to erthen legends, the original Divine Nonet was inscribed on nine Holy Stone Tablets in Grulld, and the name of the cleric-sage who inscribed the Divine Nonet was Grulld. No evidence of this claim survives, and it is disputed by historians and sages of other races. Grulld uses the same alphabet as Divinity. Erthen refer to this alphabet as Grulld. Junipeern: Junipeern evolved from the Tarsal language and uses the Tarsal alphabet. It was the official language and native tongue of the Astus Republic prior to the War of Man. The language has declined in use since the Astus Republic was absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia and converted into the Duchy of Madison. However, many people throughout the Duchy of Madison still speak Junipeern as their first language. Junipeern is also spoken in some portions of the Low Country. Lowlander: Lowlander is the regional tongue of the Low Country (previously known as the Greengrass Lowlands). It was developed by grasswalkers who settled in the Greengrass Lowlands following the Long Walk Home. Lowlander is based on Auld Thetan and is the more closely related to Auld Thetan than any other modern language. Lowlander has its own alphabet, which is derived from a combination of Divinity and numerous regional languages. Nahren: Nahren is the language of nahr and elemental beings. It is the oldest language in the world still in use. It is older than Divinity and probably developed concurrent with Canyd and Auld Droch. According to nahren clerics and sages, the language is also used by all elemental beings. New Divinity: New Divinity was created by the clerics of Magna Ninlan before it was converted into the Duchy of Roe. The language is based heavily on Divinity, though it also contains elements of Auld Thetan and Caru. It was the official language and native tongue of Magna Ninlan prior to the War of Man. The language has declined in use since Magna Ninlan was absorbed into the Kingdom of Tarsalia. Many people throughout the Duchy of Roe still speak New Divinity as their first language. New Divinity is also spoken in some portions of the Western Marches and Low Country. Percept: Percept is the secret language of the Monastic Council of Knowledge. Monks of the monastic council do not teach the language to outsiders. The language is only spoken when its secrecy can be assured. The language is spoken only; it does not have an alphabet. Sylvan: Sylvan is a collective term used in reference to a number of languages spoken by many different fey creatures such as brownies, dryads, and fairies. The languages of these creatures, while different, are typically similar enough for speakers to understand one another. Sylvan is often spoken by nahr, canyns, vulpyns, scouts, and druids. Tarsal: Tarsal is a dying language. It evolved from Auld Thetan. It was the language of the Tarsal ethnic group of humans. It was most prevalent in inner portion of the continent and along the continent’s eastern coast. Tarsalian: Tarsalian evolved from the Tarsal language and uses the Tarsal alphabet. Tarsalian is the official language of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. It is spoken as the native tongue in the Grand Duchy of Tarsal. It is gaining use throughout the kingdom as a common trade tongue; however, its prevalence over regional tongues is inconsistent. Vulpyn: Vulpyn is the language of Vulpyns. It is derived from Canyd, though it uses an alphabet based heavily on Auld Thetan. Category:Thetan